Demasiada tecnología para mí
by Popy16
Summary: Después de haber llevado algo que volvió locos a sus amigos, ella decide comenzar a llevar cosas del futuro para enseñárselos a sus amigos, como máquinas de helado, aspiradoras, su laptop, el celular y demás, obviamente cada uno con su propia explicación, veremos que piensan sus amigos acerca de esto fabulosos aparatos.
1. Mp3

**Demasiada tecnología para mi.**

MP3.

Incredibilidad, terror, tristeza, todo eso sentía en este momento.

Kagome, la Kagome buena, inocente, amable ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? ¿Qué le había sucedido en esos tres días en su época para que ella volviera así? Una furia incontenible lo cegó y vio rojo, ¡¿Quién había lastimado a Kagome tan profundo como para llevarla a este punto?!

Pero… , su ira bajo un poco con este pensamiento, ¿por qué él no lo había notado? ¡Él esta allí todo el tiempo! Esa en realidad era una declaración que no planeaba decir abiertamente, pero sí, él estaba allí en su época cuidándola, lo había empezado a hacer desde que descubrió los peligros del mundo de Kagome. ¡Dios! Ese lugar era peor que el Sengoku. Secuestradores, asesinos, delincuentes, violadores, lunáticos, zombies. ¡Existían todo tipo de personas con las que Kagome no podía cruzarse!

Y ahora él le había fallado a Kagome, porque no pudo protegerla de quien sea que la lastimó de esta manera horrible.

Kagome había enloquecido.

Ella estaba moviéndose como si estuviese poseída desde que había atravesado el pozo, y ella no lo estaba, él ya lo había comprobado.

Dos veces.

Inuyasha tenía sobre su hombro la pesada mochila amarilla, junto a su pierna había una bolsa apoyada en el suelo, y mantenía sus brazos cruzados, no sabiendo bien que hacer.

-¿Kagome?

Shippo apareció en el claro y se quedo viendo a la muchacha que no le respondió.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kagome, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha lo miró y no fue capaz de soltar siquiera uno de sus típicos "Feh", todo esto era demasiado, no podía hacerle esto a Shippo.

Tomando la bolsa a su lado, se encaminó hacia la azabache, quien lo miró sonriente por unos segundos, como invitándolo a unírsele, pero él no podía caer también en aquel peligroso juego, por lo que pasó una mano por su cintura y la colocó sobre su hombro, encaminándose hacia la aldea.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué haces Inuyasha?! ¡Suéltame!

Casi parecía que volvía a ser la misma Kagome de antes, pero él no podía engañarse de esa manera, era solo una ilusión, él aún no había hecho nada para traerla de vuelta.

-¡Que me bajes, Inuyasha!-gritó más fuerte cerca de sus sensibles orejas mientras se retorcía.

La chica era fuerte, debía admitir eso. Cada uno de los golpes que dio en su espalda lo demostraban. En ese momento, por más loca que fuese la situación, se sentía orgulloso.

Ya habían llegado frente a la cabaña de Kaede, donde la deposito con cuidado sobre sus propios pies.

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-¡No es posible que no me dejes celebrar tranquila!

_¿Celebrar?_

-Señorita Kagome, que gusto que ya haya regresado.

-Kagome, al fin estas de vuelta.

-Hola, monje Miroku.-dijo sonriendo.-Hola, Sango. ¿Dónde esta Shippo?

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto, acusándola con el dedo.

-¡Estaba justo a tu lado mientras que hacia ese ritual extraño!

-¡¿Ritual extraño?! ¡Estaba bailando, idiota!

-Keh, eso era cualquier cosa menos un baile.

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-Señorita, ¿le molestaría decirme que es esa cosa que trae en su oreja?

Fue como si la palabra "cosa" hiciese eco en el aire, porque todo el equipo estaba empujándose para tener una mejor visión de la oreja de la azabache.

-Se llama auricular,-silencio significativo.-y sirve para escuchar música con este aparatito…

Kagome comenzó a tirar del cable fuera del cuello de su camisa hasta impulsar el "aparatito" al exterior del bolsillo de su pollera y por debajo del cuello de su camisa.

-Es esto.-dijo Kagome sosteniendo el aparato en la palma de su mano.-Se llama mp3.

Kagome medio que esperaba un "Oohh" general, pero en cambio obtuvo miradas significativas.

El primero en hablar fue Shippo.

-¿El pp3 hace que caigas en un hechizo?-preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al aparato en cuestión, como si fuese a cobrar vida y saltarle en la cara.

-Es mp3, Shippo, y no…

-¿Por qué alguien quería caer en un hechizo?-preguntó Sango.

-No es…

-Eso sería masoquismo.-declaró el monje Miroku.

-¡No es caer en un hechizo!

Silencio mortal.

-¡¿Y esos raros movimientos de antes qué?!-rebatió el hanyou.

-¡Estaba celebrando!-dijo algo avergonzada la azabache lanzado sus manos al cielo.-Aprobé mi examen.

-¿El pp3 te hace celebrar?-preguntó Shippo.

Y comenzó otra gran discusión de cómo el "pp3" te hace celebrar unos ritos extraños, poseyendo tu cuerpo y mente, y luego hace que pienses que eso esta bien, que es correcto.

-Hay que destruirlo.-declaró la exterminadora.

-Primero debemos purificarlo.-sentenció el monje.

-Keh, yo puedo enviarlo al infierno de donde vino con mi espada.-dijo desenfundando a colmillo.

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

Kagome tenía recargado contra su pecho el aparato.

-¡Nadie va a romper mi mp3 nuevo!

Silencio, miradas significativas.

-Señorita,-habló con cuidado el monje.-esta usted bajo un hechizo, debe dejar que la ayudemos.

-¿Qué?-la azabache dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Miroku extendió su mano.

-Solo queremos ayudarla.

-¿Ayudarme? ¡Chicos, es solo un mp3!

-Por supuesto, señorita.-respondió condescendiente.

¿Cuándo habían cruzado la línea de hablarle como si fuese loca?

Nunca creyó que realmente podía llegar a temerle a sus amigos. Realmente nunca creyó que sería tan temible el ser la más débil del equipo.

¿Estaba realmente midiendo las fuerzas de sus amigos para vencerlos en una batalla por un mp3? Esto comenzaba a ponerse feo.

-¡Inuyasha!-bien, ahora, eso fue instintivo, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente, salió. Como un acto reflejo, si estaba asustada, llamaba a Inuyasha.

-¡No grites, niña! Estoy aquí.

-Ven.-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Miroku.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven.-lo incitó otra vez.

Inuyasha dio unos pasos hacia la chica y esta lo jaló hasta que estuvo frente a ella y sirviendo de escudo contra Miroku.

-Pruébalo.-le dijo levantando los auriculares.

-Keh, no estoy loco, niña.

-¡Por favor!

Kagome lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones brillantes ¿y que se suponía que debía decir él? ¿Que no?

-Keh.-sus manos se mantuvieron en su haori y permitió que Kagome pusiera los auriculares en sus orejas. Esa parte se sintió bien.-Feh.

La chica programó el mp3 en una canción suave y a un volumen leve para no sobresaltar al hanyou. Igualmente, cuando la canción comenzó, el hanyou se tensó por la sorpresa, pero no hubo mayor inconveniente. Los acordes suaves lo relajaron hasta que dejó de esperar que algo malo sucediera.

El resto del grupo lo rodeó. Todos esperando que el hanyou comenzara con los bailes extraños. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

-¿Lo ven? Solo es música, es seguro. No hay necesidad de destruir el único regalo decente que me ha hecho mi abuelo.

La chica estableció su punto, pero nadie parecía tomarla demasiado en cuenta.

-Inuyasha, déjame probarlo para asegurarnos que sea seguro.-dijo el monje.

-Sí, yo también quiero.

-¡Yo también quiero probar el pp3!

-Shippo, en realidad se llam…

-Keh, ¡ustedes querían matarlo así que no molesten!

-Yo solo dije que quería purificarlo.

-Además tú fuiste quien sacó su espada para romperlo.-rebatió Sango.

-Sí, tú eras él que más odiaba al pp3.

-¡Ya les dije que…!

Zaz.

Ahora Shippo estaba mordiendo a Inuyasha, Miroku se había subido en la espalda del hanyou y Sango jalaba de la manga del haori para alcanzar el mp3 que el chico mantenía en alto.

Una locura.

Para la próxima, quizá recordaría traer un reproductor que tuviese altavoz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de Autora por Popy16: Bueno, las aclaraciones, este es un proyecto en conjunto con mi amiga Whitemiko5, quien fue la de la idea del fic, yo le pedí si podíamos realizar el proyecto en conjunto y ella acepto. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que sigan el fic. ¡Nos leemos!

Nota de Autora por Whitemiko5: Antes que nada, quiero decir que este primer capítulo de mi querida amiga me mató de la risa, eso de querer matarlo...no sé, me morí. Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, yo hago el compromiso formal de no demorarme tanto en actualizar como en mis otras obras. La siguiente en publicar seré yo.


	2. Secadora portatil

Secadora portátil

La mirada ansiosa de mis amigos me recibió con una particular alegría.

Cabe decir, que tanta felicidad era debido a que había vuelto de mi—casi obligada ausencia—pero…la verdad es que el gusanito de la duda me había picado desde el principio.

Quería saber cuales serían las variadas reacciones de mis queridos amigos al conocer los nuevos inventos de mi época. Y creo…que después del Mp3, lo que más amo en este mundo.

Es mi secadora.

Portátil.

Sí…así como oyen. Por-ta-tíl.

Que exista un aparato así con batería recargable es una primicia, pero que encima me haya salido gratis, es simplemente increíble. ¿Quién me iba a decir que aquel boleto que me regaló Souta por olvidar mi cumpleaños, sería el pase a un cabello perfecto aún en la época feudal?

Pues sí, la tecnología del futuro hacía la vida verdaderamente cómoda, y la belleza, no se trataba de un lujo.

Ok…creo que exagero en eso, en realidad si es un L-U-J-O.

Esta dichosa secadora, cuesta mucho más que todo mi guardarropa junto, y pues…es debido a que acaba de salir a la venta. Me siento verdaderamente afortunada por conseguir un aparato de tal reputación.

Pero expliquemos la reacción de ellos desde el principio, una buena historia siempre debe de ser contada desde el inicio…

La juguetona brisa del lugar, me recibió con mucho más alegría de lo normal. Aspiré aire con fuerza, y haciendo un último esfuerzo conseguí salir del pozo. Una vez fuera, me permití soltar un suspiro profundo de cansancio, y sonreí observando el campo verde frente a mí.

Comencé a caminar, tarareando en voz baja una canción que me acababa de inventar. Al llegar al final del arbolado, me recibió el mismo rústico sendero de siempre. Los hombros me dolían un poco por el sobrepeso de mi mochila, pero ante todo, no paraba de mirar los estilizados mechones de mi cabello azabache chocar contra mi cuello y pecho.

Mi feliz caminata fue interrumpida cuando de repente sentí que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, y me incliné peligrosamente hacia adelante, dejando colgar mis pies y brazos a la par. Dejé escapar un chillido ahogado, y procedí a cubrirme la zona desprotegida por mi falda, que acababa de levantarse. Con profundo enfado, observé los pies desnudos que se encontraban delante de mí, sabiendo al instante de quien se trataba.

—Inuyasha…—gruñí entre dientes, recibiendo en respuesta un molesto y conocido ¡Keh!

—Mocosa tonta, te tardaste demasiado—señaló Inuyasha sin reparar en mi creciente rabia, que había logrado que comenzara a chirriar los dientes—vamos a la aldea—decidió apretando el agarre sobre mi camisa, y me llevó sin problemas, balanceándome de vez en cuando al divertirse con mis chillidos enfadados.

Después de un rato decidí resignarme, y disfrutar el paseo boca abajo. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, el barullo de nuestros amigos nos recibió con la misma calidez de siempre.

—¡Kagome!—saludó alegre Sango, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Kagome, que bueno que llegaste!—completó el zorrito corriendo hacia mí—¡perro abusón suéltala!—chilló enfadado el niño dirigiéndose al albino.

Vaya, al fin alguien me defendía del bravucón. Una pequeña discusión se originó entre los demonios, y los ánimos comenzaron a subir cuando Shippo le dejó caer una estatua en el pie a Inuyasha.

—A mí me parece genial la nueva manera en que transportas a la señorita Kagome—se hace notar el pervertido del grupo, observándome con una mirada maliciosa, dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros—por mí nadie se detenga—finalizó agregando un tono superior de lívido en sus palabras.

Más rápido que inmediatamente, proferí un chillido ahogado, y llevé mis manos hacia mi falda, buscando estirarla hacia abajo lo más posible. De igual manera Inuyasha me cubrió con una de sus mangas, poniéndose rojo de furia. Mientras tanto Sango, a la velocidad de la luz había alcanzado su boomerang, y había golpeado a Miroku de una forma bastante certera, dejándolo inconsciente.

Se armó una trifulca de reclamos hacia todo mundo, Inuyasha me colocó en el suelo para poder discutir conmigo a gusto, y yo activé el conjuro al instante. El sonido del rostro de Inuyasha incrustándose en el suelo, no evitó que se dejaran de escuchar los reclamos enfurecidos de la exterminadora hacia el dormido Miroku y que yo no dejara de rabiar.

Cabe decir que mientras tanto, la anciana Kaede permanecía impasible frente a la fogata, evitando inmiscuirse en aquella innecesaria discusión. A decir verdad no tengo ni idea, de en que momento Inuyasha volvió a levantarse y comenzó a perseguir a Shippo por haberse estado burlando de él.

En un instante Shippo sacó un globo que comenzó a inflarse, poco a poco, hasta hacerlo sin control y…

¡Pum!

Estábamos todos mojados ahora.

Mi cabello antes perfectamente arreglado, ahora caía como baba sobre mi rostro, haciendo tremenda semejanza con la niña del aro. Sango, estaba completamente empapada y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Kaede….bueno Kaede digamos que no estaba muy feliz por haber perdido su precioso fuego, y ahora estar peor que un escurridero, Miroku…pues Miroku seguía igual, inconsciente. E Inuyasha y Shippo…parecían perros mal bañados, escurriendo agua por todos lados.

Kirara por obra divina, había alcanzado a meterse debajo de un cazo de comida y así evitar mojarse, por lo que salió bastante aliviada de debajo de él y dejó escapar su característico suave silbido.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Inuyasha, se colocó en cuatro patas y…

Se sacudió.

Hijo de su sacrosanta madre…

Los ojos entrecerrados de todos, al igual que muecas asqueadas recibieron la precaria acción del chico-perro. El cual, se mantenía bastante ajeno a eso.

Ahora ni siquiera Kirara se había salvado de ser remojada por Inuyasha. La gata rugió enfurecida, y de inmediato se transformó a su versión demoniaca, rugiéndole en el rostro a Inuyasha, cubriendo su rostro de saliva proveniente de su garganta.

En efecto…teníamos una Kirara muy enojada, una Kaede intentando ser tolerante, una Sango emo, un Miroku inconsciente, un zorro escondido detrás de un jarrón, a un Inuyasha intentando negar que estaba asustado por el rugido de Kirara, y…una Samara Morgan.

Léase yo…

De nuevo un ruido tremendo y los reclamos llovieron como si se trataran de granizos. Mientras tanto, yo sin mucha dilación y controlando mi ira interna, pasé de largo a Inuyasha y a Kirara y alcancé mi mochila aventada.

Con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz abrí sus ataduras y rebusqué en su interior, ignorando olímpicamente los chillidos, gruñidos, gritos, reclamos y demás. Encontré un cepillo y el tacto metálico me advirtió que acababa de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sin ninguna preocupación lo encendí.

Seguido de lo cual, el barullo a mis espaldas se detuvo, siendo reemplazado por gritos hiela venas. Aquello me asustó tanto, que me hizo apagar mi aparato, empuñándolo como pistola, por el temor de algún peligro inminente.

Me encontré con mi grupo entelerido en una esquina, todos exceptuando al monje por obvias razones. Me miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, y las pupilas dilatadas, como se detrás de mí se encontrara el monstruo más grande jamás visto.

—¿Qué diablos les sucede?—aullé con un hilo de voz, sintiendo el corazón aún en la garganta.

—Que…¡que mierda fue eso!—preguntó más repuesto Inuyasha, aunque aún con una mueca mal disimulada de enfado.

—¿Huh?—hice una pausa mirando hacia todos lados—¿Qué cosa?, ¡ustedes gritaron como locos sin ninguna razón!—acusé apuntándolos con mi dedo índice, reparando en que Sango, Shippo y Kaede se encontraban ocultos tras Kirara, la cual se encontraba sumamente erizada.

—¡Ese ruido infernal!, ¡jamás en mi vida había escuchado algo tan horrible!—agregó Sango, levantándose un poco de detrás de su fiel gata.

Yo fruncí una de mis cejas, ¿de que hablan?, ¿Cuál ruido infernal?...el único ruido es el de la secadora…pero, ¿Qué nunca han escuchado el particular ruido de la secadora?¿que clase de inadaptados…?

Al instante aquellas palabras me hicieron eco en mi cabeza llena de aire. Y un manotazo en mi frente no se hizo esperar.

_Bravo Kagome…eres una genio._

¿Cómo iban a saber de que se trata si en esta época no existe ni la aspiradora?

—¡Ah esto!—declaré alzando la secadora en el aire, aunque quizás…mis amigos lo interpretaron como si les estuviera apuntando con ella. Chillaron y se escondieron detrás de Inuyasha, el cual desenvainó la espada con temor.

—¡Kagome por un demonio!, ¿quieres asesinarnos?—bramó Inuyasha escondiéndose tras su espada, gruñendo con el labio superior ligeramente alzado.

Suspiré con pesadez, y sin pensarlo mucho me levanté del suelo, y me aproximé al monje que permanecía dormido en el suelo. Un chillido ahogado de parte de Sango se escuchó a mis espaldas.

—Ka…Kagome, ¿Qué vas a hacer?—indagó la exterminadora con miedo latente en su temblorosa voz.

—Nada, les mostraré para que sirve…—expliqué simplemente encogiendo los hombros.

_Tal vez…algo de venganza también._

Me arrodillé junto al monje y con rapidez alcancé la liga que sostenía la cola de caballo de mi amigo, y la deshice, con confianza en mí aparato, coloqué el dedo en el botón de velocidad baja.

Y…

Nada.

Los chicos esperaban que aquel aparato infernal le destrozara la cabeza a su amigo, pero en cambio solo observaban como un gentil viento proveniente del aparato, removía su cabello con un apenas perceptible sonido.

Y se sintieron patéticos.

—¿Lo ven chicos?, solo es una secadora de cabello…—

—Entonces…¿Por qué antes sonó tan fuerte y horrible?—preguntó el pequeño zorrito, que subió al hombro de mi amiga.

Sonreí con malicia, y de un movimiento maestro, apreté el tercer botón del aparatito, ocasionando que hiciera un tremendo escándalo y que la suave brisa que caía sobre el rostro pacífico del monje, ahora se sintiera como un tornado en medio del desierto.

—¡Santo buda!—aulló el desmayado, que se levantó sumamente alarmado por el horrible estruendo, colocando en su rostro la mejor de sus muecas espantadas.

Él pensaba encontrarse con un panorama desolador, muertos por todas partes, sus amigos heridos o desparecidos, negrura por doquier…

Pero solo se encontró con sus compañeros muertos de la risa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

Pasó un buen rato para que se enterara que su cabello ahora parecía—según Kagome por supuesto—estar al último grito de la moda…pero de la década de los ochentas.

Sobra decir que el monje se sintió sumamente halagado—y por qué no, algo creído—al saber que se encontraba a la moda de una época mucho más adelantada que la suya, por lo que estuvo pavoneándose un rato delante de Sango, y tiempo después de las aldeanas.

Aunque él se sintiera realizado; para los demás, solamente parecía un pobre infeliz al cual lo tomaron como estropajo para fregar el suelo.

Ahí hubiera muerto el asunto de la famosa secadora, pero claro…Inuyasha, Inuyasha tenía que embarrarla como siempre.

Aún me es difícil de creer, que su cabeza tuvo la _brillante_ idea, de reproducir mí broma hacia Miroku, pero…

Digamos que con la persona menos indicada del mundo.

Aprovechando que todos nos encontrábamos pacíficamente dormidos, extrajo de mi mochila aquel maravilloso aparato, con la precisión de un experimentado ladrón. Salió a hurtadillas del campamento, con el firme propósito de…

Joder al prójimo.

Y de veras que no se le podía llamar de manera diferente.

Mira que viajar en la noche, cansado de un día entero de caminata, para cruzar praderas, bosques, montañas—o lo que sea que haya tenido que cruzar—solo para encontrar a su queridísimo medio hermano.

Sí, escucharon perfectamente.

Sesshomaru.

Al llegar al claro donde reposaba el equipo del frío demonio, pasó de largo a la pequeña niña dormida bajo un silencioso llorón, esquivó al somnoliento Jaken; y llegó hasta su hermano que permanecía impasible, dándole la espalda, observando el horizonte desde su envidiable vista.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí Inuyasha?—preguntó el demonio con la misma actitud de siempre.

—Oh nada hermanito…solo estirando las piernas—respondió el menor adoptando un tono malicioso en sus palabras, a la par que acortaba la distancia entre él y su familiar.

Justo cuando el demonio blanco estaba a punto de girarse, para permitirse exteriorizar su duda, Inuyasha apuntó el aparatito hacia la nuca de su hermano y…

Lo accionó.

En la velocidad máxima…

Hay que decir, que no pudo existir en este mundo una peor idea que esa.

El youkai reaccionó abriendo los ojos al máximo, buscando desesperadamente la ruta de escape más próxima. Aquel ruido infernal le taladraba los oídos como si se tratara de las más agudas de las agujas. De inmediato los acompañantes del demonio se despertaron sumamente alarmados, siendo la niña protegida por el sapo que tenía los ojos próximos a desorbitarse.

La reacción del hermano mayor se debió, a que temió que su patético hermano, haya conseguido un artilugio de magia negra, algo que lograra semejarse el agujero negro del maldito monje. Antes había logrado salvarse de aquello por las abejas de Naraku…

Pero ahora parecía ser peor…incluso aberrante.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, la risa escandalosa del hanyou, un gruñido espantoso de parte del sangre pura, los desgarradores sollozos de la niña, y los reclamos avasallantes del sapo.

Un movimiento maestro de parte del demonio solucionó todo.

Y complicó seriamente la vida del semi-demonio.

Ahora no sabía que era simplemente peor…

Si enfrentarse a la rabia ciega de parte de su hermano completamente encolerizado, o…

A Kagome.

A una más que encabronada Kagome, la cual no tendría ni la más mínima piedad de él, por haber destrozado su aparato nuevo. Que dios lo fuera amparando desde ahora, y que su madre fuera rezando por él.

Porque si sobrevivía a su hermano.

_Lo cual era lo más seguro.—para desgracia suya—_

No creía salir para nada bien parado de su próximo, y _muy_ doloroso encuentro con Kagome.

_N/A Whitemiko: Hola chicas, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo, es algo más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero…pues aquí tienen. Con todo mi amor y buenos deseos para este nuevo año. _

_Ahora bien, pienso que después de semejante atrocidad, creo que la tortura no será suficiente pago por lo que ha hecho Inuyasha…¿o ustedes que piensan?_

_Por cierto…puse patas arriba la red buscando secadoras de batería recargable; por cierto…no las hay, peeero, ¡la magia del anime acudió a mi rescate!_

_Agradezco muchísimo que hayan dedicado un poquito de su tiempo a leerme, y espero con ansias que mi amiga Poppy suba la continuación._

_Besos…_


	3. Maquina de helados

**Demasiada tecnología para mi.**

Máquina de helados

Estaba cansada de pasar un calor de mil demonios solo porque en el Sengoku no existía el aire acondicionado.

Mierda sí que odiaba esa parte de su vida.

Porque sí, ella podía lidiar con los demonios, las insufribles caminatas, los mosquitos, las acampadas, la escasees de baños con agua caliente….¡el horrendo hanyou mata secadoras portátiles carísimas y de última tecnología que nunca jamás en su desdichada vida podría volver a conseguir!

Respiró profundamente, intentando recobrar la calma.

NO iba a pensar nuevamente en eso, Inuyasha ya había sido enterrado bajo tierra.

Un golpe por cada peso que costaba su hermosa secadora.

Quizá debió haberse detenido en las 1000...

…pero no, ella disfruto cada momento de ese día, porque sí que demoró.

Se escuchó el suspiró de una chica desde el pozo devora huesos que no paso de ser percibido por cierto youkai.

—¡Kagomeeee!—gritó el kit con tono alegre haciendo eco en el interior del pozo.

—¡Shippo, hola!—respondió la joven agitando su mano.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Inuyasha que venga a ayudarte a subir todas esas cosas?—preguntó inocentemente el niño al ver a la pobre azabache rodeada de bolsas y su gran mochila.

—¡NO!—gritó horrorizada.

Al ver la mirada extrañada del chiquillo, la chica no pudo hacer más que sonreír nerviosamente, buscando alguna respuesta.

—¿Puedes ayudarme tú? Por favor…—hizo uso de su tono más desamparado para lograr convencerlo.

Claro que no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, el niño estaba más que feliz de sentirse más necesitado que Inuyasha por parte de su ma… Kagome. Pero, supongo que no se puede comparar la fuerza sobrehumana de un Inuyasha apurado por encontrar los fragmentos, a la de un niño que se convierte en un gran globo rosado que no puede pasar la boca del pozo…

En fin, como decía, luego de subir todas las cosas, se encaminaron hacia la aldea, puntualmente a la cabaña de Kaede, donde el resto del equipo los esperaba.

—

Una mirada de hielo fue todo lo que necesitó Inuyasha para cerciorase que Kagome continuaba molesta.

_Keh._

—Kagome que bien que volviste—saludó Sango quien se acercó a ayudarla con las bolsas que traía.

—Gracias, Sango—agradeció, haciendo una pausa mirando a su alrededor—¿Dónde está Miroku?—preguntó, se le hacía raro que no se encontrara aquí preparado para decir una de sus infaltables perversiones.

—Fue a darse un baño de monjes—respondió con solemnidad el niño pelirrojo.

—¿Baño de monjes?—preguntó la azabache extrañada.

—Otra forma de decir que esta cagado de calor—ese fue Inuyasha, por supuesto, con su colorido vocabulario.

Lo cual la azabache dejó correr, porque, sí, hace calor; y no, no iba a hablarle, y sí, ella estaba feliz de que hubiesen sacado el tema a colación.

Se acercó fingiendo tranquilidad a una bolsa, sacó una gran caja de adentro y se preparó para los gritos.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Y…

—¡Ah! Kagome ¿Qué es eso?—chilló el pequeño niño escondiéndose detrás del cabello de Sango.

—¡Un demonio!—secundó la exterminadora, que se sentía frustrada por no tener el boomerang cerca.

Ah, música para sus oídos.

—No, chicos, esta es una máquina para hacer helados—se apresuró a explicar, debido a que el hecho de que Sango se lanzara sobre su boomerang, no era un buen presagio, ni para ella, ni mucho menos para su adorada máquina.

—¿Helados?—esa pregunta generalizada logró tranquilizarla, al parecer tanto mujer como niño habían dejado atrás sus intenciones hostiles.

—Sí, Shippo. Los helados son un postre muy, muy, frío. Se come mucho en los días de calor como hoy—indicó la pelinegra, adquiriendo un aire intelectual, la verdad era que adoraba sentirse una sabelotodo.

—Keh—bufó de manera arrogante el albino—Yo ya comí de esos, esta buenos—agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Inuyasha ya comió, Kagome?—la miró el pequeño con cara triste—¿Por qué no has traído para nosotros?—reprochó el kitsune con un adorable mohín.

—Es que se derriten rápidamente, Shippo—explicó la colegiala con una sonrisita.-Pero ahora podremos…—intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador.

—¡Espíritus malignos, aléjense!—

Véase aquí a un monje con el cabello mojado y mirada enfebrecida, corriendo como desquiciado hacia nosotros, con las vestiduras medio abiertas, lanzando pergaminos sagrados a una máquina de helados.

Su máquina de helados.

El monje preparó su báculo sagrado listo para golpear y eliminar así para siempre al horrible monstruo.

Con un grito desesperado de _Nooo _y lanzándose frente a la maquina en cámara lenta, Kagome se interpuso entre el asesino y su bebé. Claro que para esas alturas Inuyasha ya tenía a Miroku sobre el piso con él aplastándolo; Sango ya intentaba quitar al hanyou de encima del monje, y Shippo miraba divertido todo aquel drama.

—¡Suéltame, Inuyasha, ese monstruo podría devorar a la señorita!—aulló el monje desesperado apelando a sus instintos protectores para con Kagome.

—Keh, ¡tú eres el loco que iba a golpearla con un palo!—respondió el hanyou enterrando el rostro del monje en la tierra.

—¡Quería salvarla!—puntualizó, elevando su rostro del suelo humedecido, escupiendo raíces y granos de tierra.

—¡Ella no necesitaba ser salvada!—rugió Sango esta vez.

Silencio mortal.

—No te pongas celosa, Sanguito…—increpó arrogantemente el monje enlodado.

—¡Yo no quise decir eso!—chilló la exterminadora, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían de un rojo intenso.

—De acuerdo, porque no debes estarlo—a estas alturas, Inuyasha, se sentía mal tercio y se alejó del monje para que continuara con su emocionante declaración.—Tú debes saber que siempre serás la única para mí—señaló el monje colocando una de sus mejores miradas intensas, así como un tono seductor en sus palabras.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó sonrojada.—¿Y qué pasa con las aldeanas jóvenes de cada pueblo al que vamos?—agregó, comenzando a enojarse.

—Sango—la miró a los ojos.—Ellas no significan ni la mitad de lo que tú eres para mí—declaró tomando las manos de la exterminadora entre las suyas, mirándola con adoración.

Kagome ya sabía lo que seguía a aquello, así que se preparó un cono de helado de crema. Y como ya todos—menos Sango al parecer—estaban esperándolo, nadie se sorprendió mucho al ver al monje… "cariñoso". Antes de que la exterminadora pudiese noquear a Miroku, Kagome se acercó a ella.

—Ten—señaló entregándole el helado.—El truco es embarrárselo en la cara—indicó giñando el ojo.

Y sí, la satisfacción fue inmediata, como en las películas americanas de chicas chillonas que Kagome había llegado a odiar.

Sango con toda su furia contenida, le embarró el postre en el rostro, dejándolo con el cono incrustado en la nariz, para después mirarse las manos con repugnancia, y limpiarse los residuos en la vestimenta del hombre.

—¡Bien! Prepararé más helados— aplaudió la azabache cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Ella hizo helados, ¡Oh, sí!

Uno para Miroku.

_Otro para la cara de Miroku._

Uno para Sango.

Dos para Shippo.

Y uno para ella.

Inserte sonrisa feliz aquí.

—Kagome…—musitó un hanyou con tono gruñón y con un pequeño tic nervioso en su ceja y oreja.

No hubo respuesta.

—Kagome…—repitió con tono un poco más alto, mientras la chica lo ignoraba olímpicamente lamiendo su helado.

—¡Ka…!—se preparó para rugir, pero su intento fue frustrado por una palabras, que odiaba aún más que a su hermano.

—¡Siéntate!—una orden tan simple, fue obedientemente acatada por aquel rosario, callando protestas al instante.

Plaf.

—¡No te daré nada, Inuyasha!, Tú fuiste el tonto que arruinó mi secadora nueva—reclamó enfurecida la azabache.

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¡¿Qué más quieres, niña?!—respondió con dificultad el hanyou desde el suelo.

—¡Quiero mi secadora, idiota!—chilló la muchacha levantándose del suelo, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—¡Me sentaste un millón de veces!—rebatió el ambarino con un tono lastimero.

—¡No me importa!—rugió la chica poniéndose colorada del coraje.

—¡Supéralo!—agregó el albino arrogante.

—¿Qué lo supere? ¡Era mía!—recalcó la palabra mía, pisando el suelo con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo una pataleta.

—Keh, ¡solo dame un helado!—señaló harto de la situación tan tonta en la que se encontraban, ya habían pasado por esa discusión.

—¡No!—chilló la muchacha enfureciéndose aún más.

—¡Sí!—respondió el joven levantándose del suelo para discutir más a gusto.

—¡Que no!—regresó la chica empujándolo.

El resto del equipo observaba esto como un partido de ping pong. Algo que desde luego en esa época aún no existía.

—¡Eres una niña caprichosa!—berreó Inuyasha al sentirse incapaz de ganarle a la colegiala.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! El niño que no entiende el significado de _no—_regresó la joven con un tono cada vez más harto.

—Keh, ¡no me interesan tus helados! Sigue jugando a las cocinitas con tu juguete rosa de gatita—se burló señalando aquel artefacto.

Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo.

—¡Es de la línea Hello Kitty!—dijo con las mejillas encendidas.—¡Fue la única que pude conseguir!—intentó justificarse, la verdad es que se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio, poco importó gastarse la mitad del dinero que tenía destinado para compras para el Sengoku.

—Keh—aquello desde luego indicaba que le importaba un pimiento sus justificaciones.

La chica bufó.

—De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? Toma— señaló harta, entregándole su helado.

El hanyou se congeló y el resto del equipo observaba atento.

—¿Qu… qué quieres que haga con esto?—tartamudeó confuso el albino.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Querías un helado? Toma el mío, en un segundo haré más—respondió la joven intentando mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Inuyasha miró receloso al helado, ¿ella quería que se comiera esto? ¡Pero ella ya lo había probado! Esto sería casi tan íntimo como besarla.

Él quería hacerlo, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que no haría nada con los ojos de sus amigos sobre él. Una mirada de _piérdanse _dirigida hacia ellos fue todo lo que necesito para espantarlos.

Vio a Kagome sentada en el suelo con su helado recién hecho observándolo.

¡La muy maldita sabía lo que había hecho y lo estaba desafiando con esa mirada inocente!

Él era un hombre.

O bueno, un hanyou más bien.

Así que la miró a los ojos y probó el helado.

La vainilla nunca supo tan bien.

—

_Nota de autora por popy16: Sí, sé que el capítulo no es lo más fenomenal que he escrito, pero no he tenido tiempo, y como ya me he retrasado bastante, decidí que ya era hora de publicar. Saludos desde Uruguay.-_

_Nota de autora por __Whitemiko5: Hola chicas, lo único que puedo decir, es que este capítulo, a pesar de ser corto me fascinó, disfruté cada instante de leerlo, y me alegra hacer equipo con esta chica tan talentosa. Solo puedo decir…que no saben lo que les espera, una idea se acaba de instalar en mi loca imaginación, y créanme que la aprovecharé. Besos…_


	4. Revista de moda

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

Revista de modas

Excelente, me sentía lo suficientemente complacida y satisfecha por haber logrado encontrar mi revista favorita en aquella tiendita. Por un momento había pensado que me había quedado sin ella—me estremecí de solo pensarlo—y es que…no es que yo me considerara una adicta fashionista, pero…pues de vez en cuando si me daba mis gustitos. Además, en algo tenía que entretenerme cuando los chicos se estaban bañando, no fuera a ser que creyeran que iría a espiarlos.

En poco tiempo, Sango también gustó de este pasatiempo, y ahora me faltaba tiempo para acudir al supermercado a comprar cantidad de revistas. Y es que bueno…tenían que aguantar para todo el mes. Inuyasha no le había prestado mucha atención a eso, y a decir verdad aquello me alegraba, después de todo así no correrían peligro de muerte mis queridas revistas.

Bah, después de terminar de leerlas les podría pasar un youkai babosa por encima.

Total, ya las había leído.

—Señorita Kagome…¿Quién este individuo?—

Me giré a mirar al monje que había dicho eso. Busque con la mirada al aludido a nuestro alrededor; sin embargo solo lograba ver a Inuyasha semi-dormido en un árbol, a Sango acomodando sus cosas y Shippo jugando con Kirara.

—¿Quién?—pregunté confusa al no saber a quién se refería.

El chico me hizo señas de que me acercara a él, y en ese momento reparé en la revista que tenía en su regazo. Él la alzó para permitirme observar al objeto de atención, y después de reconocer aquella página de la revista, sonreí con despreocupación.

—Es un modelo monje Miroku—indiqué tomando la revista, notando como Sango y Shippo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para escuchar—es una persona a la que le pagan para usar un objeto de una marca, para publicitarlo—expliqué señalando al atractivo joven, que modelaba un pulcro traje ejecutivo.

—Vaya, ¿en serio le pagan solo por usarlo?—inquirió asombrada la castaña sentándose a un lado mío para poder ver mejor, siendo imitada por el zorrito. Yo asentí y cambié de página buscando uno de mis spots favoritos.

—Miren, por ejemplo, este es de una marca que se llama Mouré, ¿es muy bonito no?—pregunté señalando con alegría aquella página, los chicos acercaron sus rostros hacia aquel objeto tan extraño para ellos, y después se alejaron, cada uno con una expresión diferente.

—Esa chica está en los huesos, definitivamente no le pediría tener un hijo conmigo, seguro que ni siquiera podría hacerlo—indicó el monje con tono de lástima, a la vez que pasaba los ojos por el cuerpo de la modelo mostrándose cada vez más decepcionado. Sango lo miró feo pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—Pues yo… la verdad es que las joyas que usa son muy bonitas—acotó la exterminadora mostrándose pensativa—pero en realidad es que con la vida tan ajetreada que llevo no podría usarlas ni de broma—completó con un tono algo rendido.

Por su parte, Shippo saltó a mi regazo y tomó la revista observando aquella página con ojo crítico. Después de unos momentos se giró a mí mostrándome aquella hoja en particular.

—¿A ti te gustan mucho Kagome?—preguntó con curiosidad alternando su mirada entre la revista y mi persona.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, pero son tan caras que no podría ni pensar en comprarlas—confirmé riendo un poco al final. Era verdad aquella prendas eran sumamente hermosas, pero tampoco era como si las deseara fervientemente como para sentirme poca cosa por no tenerlas.

El niño pareció pensar mi respuesta y se llevó la mano derecha a su barbilla adoptando una pose reflexiva. Al paso de unos segundos, soltó el objeto de disputa y alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

—¡He perro inútil!—llamó importándole un pimiento su seguridad—¿ya oíste?, ¡tú deberías de comprarle eso a Kagome!, ¡después de todo ella es tu chica!—completó casi con el mismo tono arrogante que utilizaba Inuyasha. Al término de sus palabras, los colores se me subieron al rostro y le cubrí la boca de inmediato para que parara de decir cosas así, o estaría en serios problemas.

No tuve que esperar demasiado, Inuyasha se dejó caer desde la copa del árbol e hizo el ademán de atraparlo por la cola; sin embargo yo reaccioné más rápido y lo alejé de su alcance protegiéndolo entre mis brazos.

—Siéntate—ordené sin pena alguna.

El crujido que hace la cara de Inuyasha al encontrarse con el suelo, me hizo preguntarme que tanto dolía una caída como esa.

—¡Porque lo has hecho Kagome!—replicó el ambarino separándose a duras penas del suelo, medio hablando, medio gruñendo.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, ibas a pegarle a Shippo—expresé con tranquilidad, aunque imprimiendo un toque de disgusto en mis palabras.

—¡El enano se estaba metiendo conmigo!, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—rebatió el albino indignado levantándose del suelo y apuntando acusadoramente al pequeño que se encontraba entre mis brazos próximo al llanto.

—¡Que te comportaras como el adulto que dices ser!—contesté mostrándome un poco más molesta, alejando con mi mano el dedo de Inuyasha. Me miró ceñudo y después se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Keh—

Fin de la discusión. Siempre era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, pareció cambiar de idea y se acercó a mí hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a nosotros.

—A todo esto, ¿esta es la porquería de la que tanto hablan?—antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, Inuyasha le arrebató sin ninguna delicadeza a Shippo la revista, levantándose al momento para evitar que yo se la pudiera quitar.

—¡Déjala Inuyasha es mi revista!—

—¿Así que revista eh?—murmuró observando con curiosidad aquel objeto desconocido para él, la tomó de una orilla permitiendo que las hojas caminaran de portada a contraportada, luego girándola boca abajo y después hojeándola al revés.

—¡Dámela ni siquiera sabes leerla!—chillé abalanzándome sobre él para intentar quitársela.

El alzó la revista sobre su cabeza con su mano izquierda, manteniéndola fuera de mi alcance, mientras que con su mano libre, detuvo mi cabeza impidiéndome que intentara saltar en el vano intento de recuperarla.

—¡Claro que sé leerla!, ¿Qué crees que soy un salvaje?—declaró ofendido y con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Yo no fui la que lo dijo—respondí con un tono irónico, no siendo ajena a que aquello pareció enfurecer a Inuyasha.

—¡Soy un príncipe!—rugió acercando su rostro al mío.

—¿Y dónde están tus modales?, ¡eres un abusón!—rebatí picando su pecho con mi dedo índice.

—¡Enterrados con tu belleza desaparecida!—regresó burlándose ahora él. Yo me puse roja del coraje, y quizás me mostré demasiado obvia con mis intenciones de sentarlo, porque de inmediato se alejó y utilizó como escudo el objeto de deseo.

—¡Quieta!, ¡o la revista muere!—amenazó acercando sus afiladas garras a la portada de la indefensa publicación. Sudé frío, si algo le pasaba a aquella revista, moriría de arrepentimiento las dos próximas semanas.

_Además…_

_¡Aún me faltaba leer el horóscopo!_

_Estaba jugando sucio…_

—¡Argghhhh eres imposible!—gruñí acompañándome de ademanes furiosos y pisando con fuerza el inocente suelo.

Él se limitó a sonreír con socarronería y sabiéndose ganador, guardo el trofeo en su túnica sin borrar en ningún segundo su sonrisa y mirada de superioridad. Como si en su mente se estuviera repitiendo mil veces—¡le gané a Kagome!—

—Como entenderás, tengo cosas que hacer, así que adiós—expresó dándome un pequeño golpe con su dedo en mi nariz, logrando que me enfureciera, él rió como idiota por eso y de un salto subió al árbol de nuevo, para momentos después alejarse saltando de árbol en árbol.

Mientras yo…

Gruñía…

O sí que gruñía, ese idiota se había llevado mi revista, ¿Qué será de mí ahora?

.-.

Ok, quería mentalizarme con la idea de que no me importaba en lo más mínimo que Inuyasha haya desaparecido por casi tres semanas; _pésimo trabajo_, pero al menos quería mantener a raya el pensamiento angustioso de saber más bien con _quién_ estaba.

La sola idea de que Inuyasha podría encontrarse en este momento con Kikyou me sacaba de quicio por completo.

Ok, tenía que aceptar que no me quedaban uñas que morder por la preocupación.

Pero bueno, ya he superado la etapa de llorar por los rincones, y sufrir por mi amor no correspondido que se encontraba cantándole sus amores a aquella muñeca de barro. Demonios…de veras que si lo veías de esa manera, llegabas a pensar que Inuyasha era una especie de fetichista.

Pero pues que ando haciendo preocupándome como estúpida, ¡al diablo con Inuyasha!

_Que se fuera a revolcar al lodo si quería._

Que se rieran todo lo que quieran ambos de la moda loca del futuro, que Kikyou dijera lo feliz que estaba de no tener que usar esos trapos, y que dijera también lo loca que estaba yo por comprar esas cosas.

Tuve que suprimir un escalofrío al imaginarme a Kikyou con una personalidad tan chocante como para hacer eso. Hay que darle crédito, Kikyou era lo que sea, pero una superficial estúpida no era. Demonios…mejor me mantengo callada, después de todo quiso volver a Inuyasha humano y eso es ser superficial…

_Y…_

_¡Estoy divagando demasiado!, ¡que me importe un cuerno las acciones de Kikyou e Inuyasha en el pasado!_

El caso es que estoy enojada. Y bastante cabe decir.

Si el muy imbécil era capaz de abandonarme aquí sin siquiera avisar que se iría por tanto tiempo, entonces yo no tenía razón para sentir la más mínima culpa cuando hiciera lo mismo. Oh sí, tendría venganza, me largaré un mes completo a mi época y leeré todas la malditas revistas que mi bolsillo de adolescente consentida de mi mamá pueda costear.

Y es que…no solo fue un suplicio la ausencia de Inuyasha, ¡también la de mi revista!

Me quería retorcer del coraje a la sola mención de aquella buena revista. Duró demasiado poco para mi gusto.

Y ahora que me encuentro justo delante del pozo, con mi tonelada de equipaje de regreso, me siento más aliviada que nunca. Podría actuar como adolescente inmadura, ah…algo que había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Me lancé con decisión al fondo de aquel portal mágico y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la suave sensación que produce el atravesar épocas. Podría acostumbrarme a ello. O más bien estoy tan a gusto con esta sensación, que podría repetirlo una hora entera, pero me daba miedo que se fuera a estropear de alguna forma, y me quedara estancada en una época diferente.

Y ahí sí que no estaría jodida.

_Si no lo que le sigue._

Al llegar al otro lado subí con heroísmo las pesadas escaleras pegadas al muro de piedra y con el alma a punto de salírseme por la boca, logré llegar a la cima. Una vez fuera y con el corazón en su sitio me decidí a continuar mi camino a mi adorable casa.

—¡Mamá estoy aquí!—avisé quitándome los zapatos y colocándolos en su lugar habitual, esperé a que mi progenitora apareciera por la puerta de la cocina regalándome una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, pero…

Me quedé esperando.

Sorprendida caminé por la casa, buscando alguna señal que me indicara que alguno de mis familiares se encontraba por aquí, sin embargo, nada…

La casa estaba completamente vacía.

—Excelente…—murmuré con ironía. Tenía ganas de platicar con mamá, discutir con Souta e ignorar al abuelo. Pero parece ser que el universo se empeñaba en no darme ni el más mínimo gusto en este maldito día. —Día del asco—musité.

La culpa no la tenía el día, ni mi familia, ni la época.

Solo ese maldito desconsiderado que se hacía llamar Inuyasha. Culpa de ese estúpido por ponerme de tan mal humor tan temprano.

Sin pensármelo mucho, me dirigí derrotada a mi habitación, esperando que el apocalipsis sucediera en este mismo momento y así pudiera sentirme algo más animada, aunque sea solo para salir corriendo despavorida.

Una vez en mi recámara, me dejé caer en mi cama con todo el desgano del planeta y me quedé mirando el suelo como tonta. Después de unos segundos donde me perdí en la inmensidad del universo, recordé que tenía cuerpo, y que me iba a ir de boca de continuar así. Decidí que era mejor mirar por la ventana y ver pasar a la gente apresurada, los coches apestosos y los perros olisqueadores de basura que seguir haciendo nada.

Ok…acepto que extrañaba mucho a Inuyasha, que tal vez esté muy preocupada, que no dormiré bien por no saber si se encuentra bien; pero…creo que ya verlo hasta en los espectaculares es demasiado…

Tal vez debería de empezar a preocuparme.

Y es que, no tenía ningún sentido ver a Inuyasha en un espectacular de mi época, y claro que no lo tenía. El solo pensar que el albino sería capaz de armar una mirada tan seductora y adquirir ese porte de casanova, te daba a entender que estabas mal de la cabeza. Pero sumarle a eso el hecho, de verlo en un espectacular de Alicardi de cerca de veinte metros de largo se trataba de una exageración.

—Creo que debo dormir más—musité con un tono cansino, y masajeándome las sienes con premura. Me tallé los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que aquella alucinación se esfumara y que el rostro sexy de mi amado desapareciera de es spot publicitario de trajes para caballero que lo hacía ver aún más sexy.

_Y luego los abrí…._

_Y nada sucedió…_

El rostro de Inuyasha seguía ahí tan imperturbable como antes. Y es que la pose de ejecutivo malicioso y calculador le quedaba tan bien…que podía derretirme aquí mismo. Pero después de quedarme observando la alucinación por…¿Cuánto tiempo?, giré mi cabeza a observar el cutre reloj de pared y vi que me había quedado mirando como idiota aquel anuncio por quince minutos, ok demasiado tiempo para una ilusión.

—¿Qué jodidos…?—me pregunté ahora de verdad queriéndome salir por la ventana y llegar a aquel espectacular.

Era una imagen en blanco y negro, Inuyasha con un traje impecable de la marca Alicardi y con un sombrero inclinado hacia un lado, su cabello largo recogido en una elegante coleta baja y sus hermosos ojos centellantes algo profundizados con una pizca de lápiz negro, dándole un sofisticado halo de misterio. La posición del albino era sentado de lado, pero girando su rostro hacia la cámara con un brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada y la otra mano manteniendo en su lugar el sombrero; mostrando a la vez un carísimo reloj de la misma marca. La profesionalidad de la fotografía era palpable, y de verdad que la hacía morderse el labio inferior al ver aquella imagen tan apetecible.

Siempre había pensado que Inuyasha era más parecido a un modelo profesional que a un campesino, y es que claro, no había que negar la sangre real que corría por sus venas, de parte de su padre y madre. Y era verdad, aunque no lo pareciera Inuyasha era un príncipe, un sexy y seductor príncipe.

Pero eso no disipaba las dudas que se agitaban como avispas enfebrecidas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué mierda hacía Inuyasha en un espectacular de mi época?, que alguien me diera un golpe en la cabeza y la despertara de este extraño sueño porque de verdad no entendía nada.

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de mis cuencas, me puse un delgado suéter sobre mi uniforme y salí a paso lento y taciturno de mi hogar, acercándome cada vez más a aquel objeto que me sacaba de quicio. Después de observarlo anonada de nuevo, tomé camino ahora al centro, rogando a Dios que lo que me imaginaba no fuera cierto.

Las multitudes acostumbradas me entorpecían el paso, y yo de verdad a estas alturas envidiaba tanto la posibilidad de Inuyasha por mandar todo a la mierda y dar salto de cinco metros de altura. Entré en la primera tienda de conveniencia que encontré y me dirigí a la sección de revistas.

Procedí a ignorar a la banda de chicas chillonas que se encontraban a mi lado y busqué entre los títulos buscando contener mi desesperación. Con mis manos temblorosas, encontré el título de la revista que buscaba de entre detrás de las demás, pasé mis dedos por el filo de las hojas y la extraje con miedo.

Y como si se tratara de burla, la imagen de portada era de nuevo aquella imagen que me perturbaba tanto, pero ahora era incluso peor, ya que se encontraba con el torso desnudo y esta vez con una sábana cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Modelando un bóxer de la marca antes mencionada.

Quise desfallecer en ese momento.

Un modelo…

¡Un jodido modelo!

_¿Qué clase de mundo retorcido es este?, ¿me equivoqué de dimensión al tirarme al pozo?_

Prácticamente como zombie, me dirigí a la caja para pagar aquella publicación, ignorando olímpicamente a las chicas que iban a comprar la misma revista que yo. Eran odiosas por estar fantaseando con mi amado, por decir lo guapo que era, y por recordarme cuanto lo extraño. Y es que era shockeante y traumante como en tres semanas de desaparecido, Inuyasha logró posicionarse como modelo súper famoso y lograr la portada de la afamada revista Vellage.

Justo cuando había salido de la la tienda y me preparaba para continuar investigando aquello, sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y en un segundo me encontraba saltando por los aires. Me agarré con fuerza del cuello de mi secuestrador, y me sentí verdaderamente aliviada de que él me hubiera encontrado, y más feliz por volverlo a ver.

Lo observé sin vergüenza alguna, se veía tan guapo con su camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y ese sombrero caqui, bajé la mirada y reconocí un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y con rupturas. Siempre he sabido que es excepcionalmente guapo, pero es que así se ve sencillamente estupendo.

—¿Inuyasha que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?—pregunté con algo de miedo y duda en mi voz. Él bajó su mirada hacia mí, alzando ligeramente una de sus cejas, para después sonreír con arrogancia.

—También me da gusto verte de nuevo Kagome—indicó obviando que yo no lo había saludado, aquellas palabras lograron colorear mis mejillas de vergüenza y en venganza le pellizqué un poco el hombro.

—Inuyasha….sabes a qué me refiero—regresé con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él roló los ojos y asintió, para después afianzar el agarre que tenía en mi cintura y rodillas, y preparó un salto aún más alto. Estando en lo alto de un edificio, descendió hasta terminar en el estacionamiento de un complejo especialmente lujoso y llamativo. Observé el lugar confundida, ¿Qué demonios hacíamos ahí?

Ante mi mirada atónita, Inuyasha me tomó de la mano e ingresó en el edificio como si se tratara de su casa. Al paso tan rápido y seguro de mi amado, solo podía mirar de un lado a otro con asombro, aquellas oficinas eran tan lujosas, las secretarias me veían con una expresión de asombro e incluso de coraje. No sabía qué lugar era este, pero al parecer conocían a Inuyasha.

Nos detuvimos frente a un elevador, y para mi sorpresa Inuyasha sin soltar mi mano pulsó el botón para llamar al elevador. Esperamos unos segundos de mutismo y luego entramos en el cubículo. El albino picó un botón del panel seleccionando el piso 39, durante esos momentos Inuyasha no profirió palabra alguna, aunque continuaba el agarre sobre mi mano.

Yo a estas alturas estaba tan sonrojada que me sentía sorprendida de que no se me hubiera asado la cara hace varios minutos, tenía la mirada enterrada en el piso de mármol del cubículo deseando que pronto Inuyasha me explicara tal embrollo. Cuando las puertas del aparato se abrieron, Inuyasha volvió a tirar de mí, dirigiéndome hacia un lugar que al parecer él conocía muy bien. Pronto el pulcro pasillo se vio finalizado por una puerta color acero al final. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y me permitió el paso primero.

Estaba confundida en nuevos límites, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era ese lugar. Recorrí con la vista la oficina en la que nos encontrábamos, un escritorio, un ventanal enorme detrás de él, retratos familiares en la pared, y para entonces reparé en la mujer que se encontraba sentada en un sillón con una Tablet.

Ella al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, se levantó de inmediato del cómodo sillón y dejó su aparato ahí, para después acercarse a nosotros con una cálida sonrisa.

—Inuyasha…así que ella es Kagome, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yoshiko Higashikuni, encantada de conocerte—saludó la amable mujer con una reverencia que correspondí de inmediato. La analicé de manera rápida, cabello castaño semi-ondulado, ojos verdes, tez ligeramente bronceada, muy bien vestida. Aquella distinguida mujer casi casi decía a gritos el buen gusto que tenía y el dinero con el que contaba.

—El placer es todo mío—respondí con una sonrisa—pero yo…la verdad no entiendo nada—expresé alternando la mirada entre la recién presentada e Inuyasha. El albino suspiró y se quitó el sombrero dejando al descubierto sus afelpadas orejas.

Horror…

Sentí que el corazón se me paraba y casi de inmediato me lancé sobre él para intentar cubrirlas del descubierto inminente. Inuyasha intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo estaba firme en que no las mostrara de nuevo.

—¡No es lo que parece!—chillé cubriendo con mi suéter la cabeza del albino—¡le juro que tengo una explicación para esto es que…!—

—Lo sé todo—

Aquella afirmación me paralizo, y me hizo casi querer desmallarme en ese momento. Aquella pequeña mujer sabía el secreto de Inuyasha. ¡Santa mierda!

—Mamá, ¿ya regresó Inuyasha?—una pequeña niña ingresó en la oficina desde la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la mujer. No pude evitar mirarla, cabello negro corto recogido en dos coletas bajas, sin flequillo y con una gorra grande color rojo y verde que le quedaba grande, un vestido blanco con mangas y unos expresivos ojos color miel. Algo en aquella niña me parecía familiar, estoy casi segura que la he visto antes.

—Hija, ella es la señorita Kagome—señaló la mujer, tomando de la mano a la pequeña.

—¡Hola Kagome yo me llamo Umiko!—se presentó la niña corriendo un poco para ponerse delante de mí—¡Inuyasha tu novia es muy bonita!—agregó la pequeña riendo de manera adorable.

Cabe decir que ante tal mención tanto Inuyasha como yo nos transformamos en una imitación de volcán en erupción y nos soltamos de las manos. La madre de la niña notó que yo todavía no entendía nada de aquella situación y me pasó el hombro por la espalda pidiéndome que me sentara.

—Verás, como debes de saber Inuyasha ahora es modelo—empezó la joven recibiendo en respuesta mi asentimiento de cabeza—pues, en realidad lo hice como una manera de agradecerle a Inuyasha por haber salvado a mi pequeña Umiko de un incendio en mi casa hace ya un tiempo—explicó la mujer sonriendo con calidez al ambarino.

Aquella información hizo click en mi cabeza. ¡Era verdad!, Inuyasha había salvado a una niña en una ocasión cuando fue a llevarme el almuerzo a la escuela. El relato avanzó dándome los detalles de cómo se toparon por casualidad, cuando él estaba en un centro comercial, según esto Umiko lo reconoció de inmediato y corrió saludarlo. Lo que no me dijo es porque le dio el trabajo de modelo.

—Soy fotógrafa general de Vellage, y de alguna manera tenía que devolverle el favor a este hombre que hizo tanto por mí—finalizó la historia la menuda mujer, antes de sonreír y levantarse del sillón tomando de la mano a su hija. —Y si me disculpan, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, se quedan en su casa—se excusó la castaña para después tomar camino a la puerta, mientras la niña se despedía de ambos con la mano.

Una vez solos me giré a ver a Inuyasha, y para mi sorpresa él ya estaba mirándome. Abrí la boca con la intención de decirle algo, pero él se me adelanto extendiéndome una cajita alargada de terciopelo negro y otra caja envuelta en un papel tornasol.

—Ábrelas—me indicó colocando en mis manos la cajita negra, mientras él sostenía la otra.

Yo obedecí sintiendo al instante la curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba. La abrí con cuidado, descubriendo un coordinado de joyas, un par de pendientes y una gargantilla, casi estaba segura que este material no era otro que platino.

Las pequeñas letritas grabadas en el fondo del contenedor, tenían la firma de la casa diseñadora.

_Mouré._

Los ojos se me abrieron de manera sorprendente. ¿Inuyasha me estaba regalando esto de veras?, Inuyasha sonrió de lado y me entregó esta vez la otra. La abrí con un poco más de entusiasmo que con la anterior y morí al comprobar su contenido.

—Keh, para que luego no diga Shippo que no le regalo nada a mi chica—comentó de manera arrogante antes de deslizar su mano hacia mi espalda, acercándome a él unificado nuestros alientos.

_Y entonces me besó._

Tenía que aceptar algo, quizás que Inuyasha me quitara mi revista no había sido al final algo tan malo. Me había regalado una de las joyas que jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a tener…y ahora acabo de _recuperar mi secadora._

Definitivamente era el día más raro de mi vida, pero eso no evita que en todo este tiempo no me arrepienta de nada.

_N/A Whitemiko: Lamento mucho si me tardé en publicar mi capítulo, pero es que tenía en mente cocinándose esta historia. La verdad es que me dio mucha pena matar la secadora de Kagome, y creo que es algo que no se perdonaría fácilmente. Pero vamos…creo que después de todo Inuyasha es mucho más lindo de lo que pensamos, mira que lanzarse como modelo para poder regalarle a Kagome eso y reponerle su secadora…_

_Por cierto, las marcas a las que hago referencia son: La marca de las joyas preferidas de Kagome era Tous, la que modelaba Inuyasha era Armani y la revista obvio era Vogue._

_Esperaré con ansias el capítulo de Popy 16 y me encantan todos sus comentarios, lo cual agradezco mucho._

_Besos…_

_N/A Popy 16:_

Muy buen cap, espero poder subir el mio pronto, estoy bastante corta de tiempo, por lo que quiza me tome un rato, pero lo subire tan pronto como pueda.

Saludos.


End file.
